Let the Games Begin
by three-days-late
Summary: Stories from across London as the nations of the world participate in the 30th Olympic Games. Next: The closing ceremonies
1. Special Relationships Don't Need Medals

**This may be the start of something similar to what I did for the 2010 World Cup. Not exactly, because I obviously am lazy and can't watch every event, but a few drabbles for some of the events and stuff if I ever get around to writing them down. They will involve a bunch of the other nations (mostly America, because bias and that's mostly what NBC covers), so we'll see. This part is very much USUK though, but the rest will only have implied pairings at best.  
**

**Also, fair warning, the nyotalia nations exist in the same universe as the regular nations. The female nations (nyotalia and regular) are at the women's events and the male nations (regular and nyotalia) are at the men's.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**July 30**

_Men's 10m Synchronized Platform Diving _

"What do you think?" America asked, feet dangling off the diving platform as he tapped the bronze medal hanging on his bare chest.

England furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his arms and turned away, "I don't really think bronze is your color."

America threw his head back and laughed, leaning back on his arms as he did so, and England couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face, despite his sour mood, "You're right, gold is much more my color, but bronze is better than nothing." England scowled, "No offense."

England sighed and lay down on the diving platform, staring at the lights dangling from the ceiling, "I'm still not quite sure what happened. I knew my boys probably wouldn't beat China's, but I _know _we were at least better than yours."

"Ouch, thanks England," America put a hand over his heart and faked a hurt expression.

"Where on earth did Mexico even learn to dive like that?" England threw an arm over his eyes, "I didn't even know it was possible to turn that many times in the air."

America shrugged and kicked his feet in the air, "He's been practicing. Figured he couldn't take you or China with near-perfect synchronization so he beat you out in difficulty. Besides, it's not his fault, or mine, that your boys messed up."

"That medal should have been mine!" he banged a fist on the platform.

"Relax, there are plenty of other medals left to win," America pat his chest, "Besides, you still have that Equestrian medal."

"You don't understand," he playfully kicked at America's arm, "You win all the medals. I hardly get any."

America frowned and looked out over the pool. After a few moments he pulled his legs back up onto the platform and stood up, offering his hand to England, "Want to dive with me?"

England raised an eyebrow and ignored the hand, "What are you playing at?"

"I want to dive with you."

England sat up but still refused the hand, "We've never practiced together, or at all really. We won't be very synchronized."

"It's not like there are any judges," he smiled and continued holding out his hand, "It's just for fun."

"I," he frowned, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he looked away from America, "I…can't swim."

"We're just diving; I'll catch you when we hit the water. Don't worry, I won't let you drown. Hero's promise."

England hesitated before grabbing his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. As they took their positions on the platform, England asked, "What dive are we doing, and should you really be diving with a medal around your neck?"

America paused for a moment and chuckled as he removed his medal, placing it carefully on the platform, and put his glasses on top of it, "I've just been wearing so many medals lately its weird not having one on…"

"Are we diving or not?" England snapped as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah," America glanced down at the water ten feet below them, "How about we just do a reverse dive? With one tumble, if you can manage it."

"I can manage it just fine," he turned around and took a deep breath as he extended his arms. When he felt America do the same next to him, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yup."

They both reached their arms up over their heads, "Ready?"

"Yup," came the response.

England closed his eyes and took another deep breath as he counted them off, "One, two, three…"

They both leapt backwards off the platform, curving around in the air before tucking their legs in close. England managed to get in a good turn before he spotted the water rushing to meet him and flailed as he hit it. He floundered for a bit, slowly sinking as the water engulfed him. Just as he was about to start freaking out, he felt a pair of strong arms grab him and pulled him back up to the surface. He took a gasping breath as America readjusted his grip so he was holding him bridal style in the water. England's arms automatically went around his neck as he caught his breath.

After a quiet moment just floating there, England realized something, "Isn't this pool five meters deep?"

"I dunno," America tried to shrug, but found it difficult to pull off while holding England and treading water, "It's like sixteen or twenty feet or something."

"And you're just, treading water in the middle of the pool while holding me in your arms?"

"Well, yeah," America smiled as he looked down at him, "You're not that heavy. And some of us can actually, like, swim."

England frowned and glared to show him how not amused he was by that statement, "We wouldn't want you to wear yourself out so soon."

"Would you rather if I didn't tread water? Okay." Before England could protest, America took a deep breath and sunk into the water.

England flailed, air bubbles leaving his mouth, and scrambled to hold on tight to America. After a few seconds America resurfaced with a laugh, England still clinging to him.

"Relax," he said, kissing his forehead, "I've got you, I promise."

"You're an idiot," England gasped against his neck as he clung tighter, "I hate you."

"I love you too," he kissed his exposed cheek as a slow clap sounded throughout the pool.

"I'll give you a 2.5 for the dive, as you weren't synchronized at all and Artie's flailing at the end ruined it," a blonde girl in a swimsuit sitting on the edge of the pool said, "However you lose points for that lovey-dovey stuff, 1.7 overall."

"Thanks sis," America kicked his way over to her, "Nice gold by the way."

She fingered the gold medal around her neck and shrugged, "It's nothing, really."

"That so?" he set England down next to her and floated between them, "I saw you lost a gold to Lithuania."

"She earned it," she slipped off the silver medal round her neck and showed it to her brother and England, "At least I didn't lose to France. Twice."

"Hey…" America pouted as England laughed.

"To the same swimmer," she chuckled.

"He's really good," America blushed and submerged as the other two laughed.

"If you keep losing to France, I'm not sure how long this relationship of ours will last," England chuckled.

Without warning he sprung out of the water and splashed them both, "You both suck."

England spluttered while America's sister laughed even harder, "I know foreplay when I see it. I guess that's my cue to leave." She pulled her feet out of the pool and put her silver medal back on, "You boys remember to clean up when you're done, yeah?"

England didn't have a chance to respond to her as he was pulled back into the water. He turned in America's arms and said, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He grinned and leaned in close, arm snaking around England's waist to support him in the water, "I think it's about time someone gave you swimming lessons."

"Is that so?" England wound his arms around America's neck, "I'll need a good teacher. Do you know anyone?"

"I might know someone," America leaned in further and kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

_Men's Team Gymnastics_

"America?" England shook his shoulder to get his attention. He'd buried his head in his hands and tuned out the rest of the world when his dreams of a Men's Gymnastics Olympic gold fell faster than his gymnasts, "America, look at this."

"What?" he whined and removed his hands as he glanced across the room to the tumble mats where England's boys were doing their run. Their very good run. England was brimming with excitement and as close to the edge of his seat as he ever got, fists clenched tight on his knees. America glanced at the current listings to find that yes, he was only trailing Ukraine by a few points.

England's last gymnast finished his run, which even America could admit was pretty spectacular. America grabbed England's hand and intertwined their fingers as they, and the rest of the stadium, waited for the score.

America's eyes darted around the arena to the other gymnasts that were still doing events. Over at the pommel horse one of Japans boys was finishing his run, and out of the corner of his eye he saw him slip and fall off the horse.

He tapped England's shoulder, "Uh, England…"

England's scores came back. He had passed by Ukraine and now had the bronze medal secured. He squeezed America's hand as he cheered and shouted with the rest of the fans in the arena.

"A medal!" he shouted as he jumped around, dragging America with him by the hand, "We've medaled! We got a medal! Bronze, but a medal!"

"Silver," America corrected, "You, uh, got silver."

England stopped his jumping and stared at him, "What?"

"Uh, Japan's guy sort of just fell off the pommel horse, so you're probably in second now. I mean it's not gold but-" he was cut off when England's lips crashed into his.

Before America could fully enjoy England kissing him, he had pulled away and waited with baited breath for Japan's score.

The judges had marked Japan down for an improper dismount, and he fell to fourth – out of medal contention all together. Ukraine now had the bronze, England the silver.

The stadium exploded with cheers. America barely noticed as England jumped into his arms and shoved his tongue down his throat. He took a step back and wrapped his arms around his back to support his weight and kissed him back, ignoring the noise surrounding them.

Eventually England had to pull away to take a breath, and while he rested his head against his should, whispering "We did it" between breathless chuckles, America spotted Japan moving across the arena floor, taking to an official.

"Uh," America started as England went in for another intense kiss, "I think Japan is up to something…"

England paused and turned his head to look at his friend. Japan had handed them a paper and was bowing at the officials, who were talking amongst themselves again, "I think he's, filing an inquiry?"

"Oh," America frowned. Japan's gymnast had messed up, there was no question about that, and he'd know considering he was watching his gymnasts do that all night. But Japan wouldn't bother if he didn't think there was a point.

England clutched his shoulders, frozen in his arms, as they and the rest of the arena waited for the judges' ruling. Several long moments passed before they declared their ruling in Japan's favor. He had won the silver, England was back at bronze, and Ukraine just missed the medal.

"Wow," America said as he watched Ukraine fall to his knees as his team shuffled around him, gathering their stuff, "That really-"

He was cut off when a fist started pounding on his shoulder, "E-England?"

"Why?" his voice was muffled in his shoulder, "We had silver! We had it and then Japan just…" he let America's shoulders know his frustration.

America bore it for a while as the athletes shuffled out and the arena was prepared for the medal ceremony. His shoulder was getting sore though, so he held England close and kissed his forehead instead.

"It's not the end of the world," America said as he rubbed circles in his back, "I mean, at least you've still got a medal."

"But silver! It was silver!" England muttered into his shoulder.

"Yeah, but bronze isn't so bad," America sat back down and carefully maneuvered England, who refused to let go, into his lap, "It's still your first medal, and that's a big deal. You'll get silver – or even gold, but only if I don't – next time. Right now, medaling is always better than not medaling."

"'Medal' is not a verb," came the response from somewhere around his neck.

America chuckled; if he was going to start nitpicking his grammar, England was going to be fine, "It is during the Olympics, sweetheart."

England lifted up his head and allowed himself a small smile, "I'm glad I love you right now."

America grinned and kissed his lips, "I love you too."

* * *

**July 31**

_Women's 10m Synchronized Platform Diving_

America had been in the stands with Canada despite the fact that her girls didn't even qualify – because she was a _good_ sister who supports her sister in things like this thank you very much _Prussia_ – and as a result got caught up in the excitement with the rest of the Canadian fans when they scored bronze. When she managed to get away from Canada, she ran into Mexico, who, like her brother the day before, got silver, and spared few moments to congratulate her – because she was a _good_ neighbor thank you very much _Honduras_.

After she was done with that, she set off on her original mission to find England who, after that performance, was most likely grumpy beyond belief and in need of some American loving.

She found her in the Jacuzzi that the divers hung out in before and after their dives submerged up to her chin, arms crossed, sulking. America kicked off her sandals, rolled up her sweat pants up to her knees, and plopped her feet in right next to her.

"How are you doing?" she asked with a grin on her face.

England glared up at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, silly," she punched her shoulder in a playful manner.

"I don't see why," she grumbled and sunk further into the water, "Why don't you go hang out with Canada or Mexico or China, you know, nations that can actually win medals."

America frowned, "You did good though. My girls didn't even qualify for this event."

England snorted, "You win plenty of medals anyway."

"That's not true!"

"You're wearing a gold medal right now! Where did that one come from?"

America fingered the gold medal around her neck, "Skeet shooting. But you've got plenty of medals too!"

"Really now?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Like that silver in the pony races."

"It's called Equestrian and it is a noble sport!"

"A noble sport that you kick butt in," she leaned in and gently nudged her shoulder.

"I still…don't have a gold, though," she drew her knees up to her chin, "I'm hosting this bloody thing and I have yet to get a gold."

"Well you weren't going to get a gold here," America tapped the side of the Jacuzzi, "China kinda owns synchronized diving. And don't sweat it," England was looking up at her, so she made sure to make her smile extra awesome and genuine, "You'll get your gold."

England let out a quiet noise and lay her head on America's thigh. America stroked her head as she closed her eyes and said a soft, "Thanks, America."

"No problem," she placed a light kiss on the top of her head, "That's why I'm here. Well, that and to win."

England pinched her calf, but America just laughed it off, glad for this moment.

* * *

_Women's Team Gymnastics_

America was nervous, that much was obvious. Her legs were jittering and she was twitching all over the place to the point where it was starting to great on England's nerves. She wasn't nervous, mostly because they weren't _her_ girls so she had no stakes in the competition tonight, but partly because America's girls were amazing, all five of them, and she really had nothing to feel nervous about.

Not to say America's nervousness didn't have its perks. It was always interesting to see this side of her, the side that wasn't cocky and was aware that she was only human (mostly human, partly human, human like at any rate) and had faults too. Plus, whenever her girls pulled off phenomenal gymnastics (which, to be honest, was often) America would get caught up in the excitement and plant intense and eager kisses all over England's face. She was surprisingly alright with that.

Right now Russia's gymnasts had messed up their last event and were openly sobbing about it. Russia herself, England had noticed, although she doubted America did, had sauntered out of the arena with a look in her eye that made England write a mental note to charge her for broken furniture later.

America was cackling at her opponents' pain.

"Very classy," England commented. America's smirk lacked her usual playfulness, "You know the Cold War ended, yes? You don't have to completely crush Russia in every event to prove a point anymore."

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," she shrugged, "It's always good to see an old foe cry."

"You're one to talk about crying gymnasts," she raised an eyebrow, "How long did it take to calm Wieber down the other night?"

"That was completely different! It was something she was training years for and she was the world champion and-"

"And you don't think Russia's girls were training years to try and get the gold?" America shut her mouth and pouted, "I know you're excited, but try and show some empathy."

"Yeah, but, it's _Russia_…"

"Aren't you and Russia friends now? Or, at least, getting there," she made a vague hand gesture, "You're at least attempting to be friendlier with her, and you were doing so well."

"Yeah, I guess," she pouted.

"Besides, you're not assured a gold medal just yet."

That had the intended result of bringing out America's nervousness all over again. When her fidgeting became too much, England grabbed her hand. America squeezed it tight, eyes fixed on her gymnasts.

When the final scores came back and America's girls got their gold, America ended up tackling England to the ground in her enthusiasm and kissing her breath away. England found she didn't mind this side of her either.

* * *

**August 1**

_Women's Rowing Pair _

"England!" America ran through the crowded streets. She'd been at the aquatic center when she heard the news and rushed as fast as she could to the Thames, slightly miffed that she hadn't been there when it happened, but far more thrilled. England had been working hard this whole Olympics, and while she knows from first-hand experience that hosting and pulling off an Olympic event is an accomplishment in and of itself, it's always better when you have that medal hanging around your neck.

First, however, she needed to find England, "England, where are you?"

America eventually did find her, still on the banks of the Thames surrounded by well wishers. She looked up, eyes shining, and spotted America. England pushed her way through the crowd and ran straight into her waiting arms. Always one for dramatics, America spun them around in a circle as England kissed her soundly.

"I did it," she said in between kisses, "I finally did it!"

"Yeah you did," she leaned back and grinned, "I'm really proud of you."

Once she was on her feet again, England grabbed her face and kissed her, sweet and tender, her gold medal glittering around her neck.

* * *

_Men's Individual Time Trial Cycling_

America met up with England in Trafalgar Square as soon as he could. He was lounging on the base of Nelson's Pillar, leg swinging over the ledge, holding up his gold medal so that it caught the light. As America scaled the base up to his ledge, he noticed that ridiculous, soft, lovely smile that England only wore when he was content.

He sat down next to England's head with enough commotion to make him look up and direct that smile at him. America gave him a smile of his own and pat his lap, so England shifted up a few inches and rested his head there.

He smiled up at him and held out his medal. America cupped his hand and kissed his fingertips, eyes never leaving England's. England intertwined their fingers around the medal and lowered them to his chest.

America leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Congratulations, England."

England closed his eyes, smile growing even brighter.

* * *

_Men's 100m freestyle_

"Hey, England," America shouted as he swam lazy laps around the pool, "You sure you don't want to come in?"

England was sitting on the side of the pool, kicking his feet in the water and holding onto America's gold medal, "I'm quite alright, thanks for asking."

America swam over to him, hanging on to the ledge right next to England as he grinned at him, "You know, if you actually let me teach you how to swim, you might actually win some swimming medals."

England kicked over a surprisingly large wave of water at America, accidentally soaking himself in the process. America kicked off the wall and backstroked to the other side of the pool, laughter echoing across the empty aquatic center.

"Git," England shouted at him. America just floated in the water, grinning the whole time.

* * *

**August 2**

_Men's Canoe Double_

"England!" America shouted after he had torn away from his hand and jumped into the water along with his athletes, "England! You can't swim!"

But, as it turned out, that didn't matter. As soon as England hit the water, his team was right there to catch him and support him, splashing around and cheering in their shared jubilation.

America decided to just sit back and watch. He was never able to pull off overly concerned boyfriend that well anyway.

* * *

_Men's Team Sprint Cycling_

America looked warily at England, who was glaring daggers at France, who was glaring just as intently back.

When the race started, he held onto England's hand and focused on the bikers, trying his best to ignore the two nations attempting to kill each other with their stare.

As the race continued, he kept his mouth shut as England tried his best to cut off the circulation to his hand, focus still on destroying France.

When the race ended and England was given the gold, he held England tight, partly to show how proud and happy he was that England won, but mostly so he and France didn't get into a fist fight.

Yeah, America thought as England graciously accepted his medal, he was the best boyfriend ever.

_Women's 78kg Judo_

England found America down on the mats well after everyone left. At first she thought she was passed out, but as she hurried down the steps and onto the mats she realized she simply basking in the glow of her win.

"I honestly don't know how you can stand these mats," England sniffed as she stopped right beside her, "They smell awful."

America's eyes were closed, but her grin grew wide, "They smell like victory."

"Does victory happen to smell like sweat, feet, and week old gym socks?"

"That's exactly what victory smells like," America tugged on England's pant leg, and England took her cure to sit down next to her. America wiggled around until her head was resting on England's thigh as she showed off her newest gold medal, "Not even my brother has one of these yet."

England smiled as she pet her hair, "Congratulations. You did very well, my dear."

America beamed up at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, "I know."

* * *

_Women's Individual All-Around Gymnastics_

"Where's Russia? I definitely want to rub this in her face."

"We've gone over this; you need to show some decorum of sportsmanship. As the host, I can't just have you running around and taunting everyone you beat."

"Not everyone, just Russia. And China, sometimes. And you, but I'm only playing when it's you."

"No! Imagine if Russia won and she taunted you. How would you feel then?"

"I'd, feel pretty bad, I guess..."

"Exactly, so let's just-"

"Which is why I won. I think I saw her slink off over there after the final scores."

"You know, if you do go and taunt her, she'll just bring up that she won both silver and bronze?"

"We tied for bronze, technical tie breakers be damned! She fell off the beam! How do you fall off the beam and still get bronze?"

"By having a brilliant floor routine. And calm down, you still have gold."

"Yeah, which is why I need find Russia and-"

"No, none of that tonight, please, for me?"

"Fine, for you, because I love you and I make sacrifices like that."

"Thank you, dear."

"Hey, England."

"Yes?"

"I did good, yeah?"

"You did very well, America. I'm proud of you."


	2. Busby's Pommel Horse

**This was inspired by the Men's Individual and Team All Around Gymnastics, where, for some reason, the two American gymnasts and one of the Japanese gymnasts could not preform their routines on the pommel horse. And it was supposed to be one of their best events too. I was suspicious...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

England slipped into the gymnasium after the security guards had left. A quick look around the dark room showed that he was finally alone in the large, pink room.

"Make fun of _my_ gymnastics skills, will they?" he grumbled as he started pacing, "I'll show them, I'll show them _all_. Yes, gymnastics may not be my best events, but I've gotten at least a few medals in it. Probably. I think."

He's frantic steps had brought him over to the pommel horse, and he suddenly flashed back four years ago to Beijing, when America and Japan had taunted him and showed off on the pommel horse. They goaded England into trying his hand, knowing full and well that, while he definitely _could_ do gymnastics, thank you very much, the pommel horse was not his strong suit. He was more of a parallel bars kind of guy. Yes that was it. Anyway, he fell, hard, and America – and even normally quiet and reserved Japan – had burst out laughing at his misfortune.

Oh, he swore they would rue the day they ever set foot on a gym mat, however four years later he had yet to come up with a suitable punishment for them.

Until today. In his capitol, at this very moment, England suddenly had an idea.

He still had a few magical friends that owed him favors.

* * *

"England!" America whined, "Something terrible has happened!"

"Oh?" England pretended to act surprised, "Whatever could it be?"

"It is very distressing," Japan said, "It would seem that, well…"

"None of our gymnasts can stay on the pommel horse!" America shouted, "This is a disaster! I suspect cheating of some kind! Cheating I say!"

"As the host, we were wondering if," Japan motioned with his hand, "If you could get to the bottom of it."

England sighed, as is simply talking to them was already cutting into his very busy schedule, "I'll see what I can do, but have you ever considered that maybe your boys just aren't up to snuff?"

He walked away leaving them with baffled looks all over their faces as a small smirk slowly spread across his own.

Never mess with the British Empire.


	3. Grunting is a National Pastime

**I only caught a bit of this match, between a German and Russian tennis player, but it certainly left a lasting impression on me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"RAAARG!"

Germany easily ran to the ball and lobbed it back over the net.

"HURRAARG!"

She was able to catch with the ball, just barely catching it with the tip of her racket, but it made it over the net, so she wouldn't complain.

"ARRARRAGGH"

It was a lob this time, landing at the front of the court. Germany set her stance and aimed the ball for the far corner. Her efforts were rewarded with the roar of the crowd and another point for her.

It was still Russia's serve.

"HURRARRGARRAGHARRG!"

She knew grunting was a tradition in tennis, but Russia's were a bit over the top, even for her.


	4. They Don't Even Go to this Pool

**I'll still be continuing with this even though the Olympics are over, because I still have a lot of ideas I never got the chance to write down, so I'll be doing this until I run out of ideas. Feel free to suggest events to do, some of you already have, although if you please tell me or provide me with a place to watch it on the interwebs, since I probably didn't see it because NBC.**

**During the Synchronized Swimming Duets the commentators kept going on and on about how Russia has a dynasty dating back to I think Sydney in Synchro Swim and how Spain was really good before Russia got into it and how China was catching up, so this. It's a bit silly.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"England!" China squealed as soon as England had entered the locker room. She wasted no time in running forward and giving her a quick hug, "Your girls were fantastic! Absolutely brilliant!"

"Uh, thanks," England pat her back awkwardly as she pulled away. "Yours were pretty great too."

"You think so?" China beamed, "Thank you! That means a lot to me. I personally don't think they were very synchronized in some parts, and they seemed to lag a bit when they were under water, and don't get me started on-"

England tuned her out as she went on her dissecting rant. Most of the other nations who were competing were already in here. She noticed America and Australia off in a corner touching up each other's make-up, joking and laughing together. Canada would tentatively join in from time to time, but for the most part she busied herself with combing out her hair. Japan and France were chatting together while changing out of their swimsuits, or rather, France was doing the talking and Japan was nodding along politely. Austria was sitting with Hungary, and South Korea was talking to Switzerland and Ukraine. The room hummed with the chatter of so many other nations, however there were two notable absences.

"-and I really must talk to Liu about her breathing," China concluded, "but I guess they were alright."

Suddenly the door opened and in strode Russia and Spain, still in their swimsuits and swim caps, water dripping off of them, and the whole room fell silent.

Russia and Spain strode into the room and immediately flanked China, forcing England to one side.

"So China," Spain began, "We hear you duet performance won bronze."

"Really?" China clapped her hands together, "That's very exciting! Did the judges say so?"

"Yes the results are in," Russia laid a hand on her shoulder, "I, of course, got gold. Spain secured silver as she is wont to do, and you receive third."

"You've been improving quite a lot," Spain smiled at her, somehow managing both welcoming and icy at the same time, "Would you like to change with us in the Golden Corner of the locker room?"

"You'll let me?" China beamed, "Of course! I would love to!"

England spluttered as Russia wrapped an arm around China's waste, Spain one around her shoulders, and the two nations led her off to the far side of the locker room, where the largest and best corner was, China not even sparing her a parting or a look back.

She jumped when she felt America place a hand on her shoulder.

"Synchronized Swimming royalty," she shrugged, "What are you going to do?


	5. Baton Passing 101

**Fun fact: The United States Men's relay team sucks at baton passing. We are literally the worst ever and have been since the beginning of time. The women, on the other hand, are freaking brilliant.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

America took his position, his hand outstretched behind him, and peeked over his shoulder as Canada ran up the track. He faced forward again, trying to listen to Canada's footfalls as he ran, but looked back over his shoulder as he approached him. Canada extended his arm, placing the baton in America's reach, so America leaned back, grabbed it, and took off running. Not a bad handoff, if he said so himself.

"Wrong!" his sister shouted from the sidelines, "That was horrible and I don't know how you sleep at night."

"What?" America stopped running and turned back to where his sister was observing, "That was perfect!"

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "that was far from perfect."

"Well, I didn't drop the baton! That counts for something."

"It was sloppy," she snatched the baton from his hand, "You can't waste time looking at Canada; you need to take the baton from him and go, preferably with a running start so the team isn't slowed down."

"It was _fine_," he rolled his eyes, "I didn't drop the baton so-"

"If you're measuring whether the exchange is good or not on not dropping the baton, you still have a ways to go."

"Oh who made you master of relay races?" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"The Olympics committee," she tapped the gold medals around her neck, "When they gave me these and a world record." When he didn't respond, she continued, "Hey, you're the one who asked for my help. If you want to lose to Jamaica _again_, please be my guest."

America grumbled and got back to his position. She thrust the baton at Canada.

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" he complained as he wandered back to the starting line, still trying to catch his breath from the previous sprints.

She smirked, "Until this knuckle-head gets it right."

Canada sighed ,"We're not going to sleep tonight, are we?"

* * *

**The US Women won gold in the 4x100m relay and the 4x400m relay, setting a world record in the 4x100 as well. When I say 'set,' I mean 'completely shattered the previous record.'**

**The men got silver in their races, losing the 4x100m to Jamaica, which wasn't really a surprise because they have the two fastest sprinters in the world at that distance, and the 4x400m to the Bahamas, which was a surprise because we hadn't lost that race in 60 years, despite our inability to pass the baton. It was the Bahamas' first gold in this event and their only medal this Olympics, so good for them.**


	6. Closing Ceremonies

England leaned back and enjoyed the closing ceremonies. So much planning and waiting and preparation had gone into this event. He'd done it twice before of course, and this wasn't even as difficult as pulling off the fourteenth Olympia right after the war, but still it got overwhelming at times, it always did, and he had thought about backing out once, but he was glad he didn't. Despite the headaches and the heartaches and everything, it was worth it to feel the gold and the silver and the bronze around his neck, to see the smiling and laughing faces of his and everyone's athletes, to create new and cherished memories with his people and his friends, to see his city, his capitol, shine at its brightest.

It was so worth it, it always was.

As the musical performances continued England felt someone drop into the seat next, and he didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"You have put on quite the games, England," Brazil smiled at him, "They were wonderful. You should feel proud."

"Thank you," England let himself smile back, "I am."

"You have never been in short supply of pride, have you?" his laugh was boisterous and loud, almost drowning out the music, almost, "Still, you deserve the praise. You did a most excellent job and set quite a bar."

England shot him a satisfied smirk, "That's what I do best, after all. Are you up to the challenge?"

Brazil sported a grin to match his own, "Always."

England nodded, settling back into his seat to watch the fruit of all his hard work for the past four years.

"Then I look forward to 2016."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story! I'll see you in Sochi in 2014! Or whenever I write something else, which will hopefully be before then.**


End file.
